The Little Vampire
by charlette sento
Summary: harry's story has been told and re-told over and over again so of coures lots of people have tweaked it and I'm here to tell u what u though it was is wrong harry and voldemort were originally pretty close as voldemort had saved him from the durslys
1. the beginning

to everyone whose asked for this to be reformated ull all be happy to know i have a new beta :D we'll be fixing my mistakes slowly

My aunt and uncle were downstairs throwing another fit just because I

didn't make "Dudder's" pancakes the way he likes them. Hmm I can't wait until this

weekend! Dad say he has something special planned for my eleventh

birthday, but I'm not allowed to know what. I rolled my eyes and rolled over on the bed. "Argh!" I hate it, when Dad wants to surprise me. No matter what I do, he wont tell me anything. I hate surprises and he knows it!

Hmm, I wondered if the Death Eaters will be their. I could always . . . Persuade worm tail to tell me, hmm or even Severus. He ought to know exactly what's going on. It would be easy to get it out of the Crabbes or Goyles or even the Malfoys! But Dad probably didn't tell them after what happened last year. 'there just so easy to target' I think, smiling at the memory of last year's Fiasco. Looks like I have to talk with Severus.

I'm rambling again. I look around this small room the Dursleys deemed acceptable for me and snorted. My room at my real home is bigger than this house. I glanced at the lock on the door and smiled. 'Like they could really keep me in here.' I think. Muggles have to be the most idiotic race I've ever heard of, if a mere lock can keep a child some where they didn't want to be. 'Idiots'. I sat up on my bed, bored outta my mind, wondering how long it would be before I could leave. 'Well I'd still rather not go out and have my brain cells damaged from being around idiots too long, anyways.' The only problem was that now, I had to think of something to do besides purposely annoying muggles for the next eight and a half hours.

As I sat on my bed, and look around once again. Then, when nothing at all came to me, I sighed and paced for a moment; then, rolled my eyes. I would have to take drastic measures before I went insane with boredom. I got off the bed and moved to a corner of the room that had a lose floorboard. Under the floorboard, I took out my... well, I wouldn't really call it a journal. Its a little empty book that I write in sometimes, but I'm normally here when that happens.

After taking the little black book out of the floor, I put the board back down. Then, sat down at my desk, opening the book that now looks as if it had never been written in, except for a few story titles scratched on the inside of the cover. I look at the titles for a minute to decide which one I wanted to continue. I tried writing a little bit of two of them before I gave up, and started a new story. I thought about what I should call my new story, before smiling to myself and starting to write.

_The Littlest Vampyre_

_chapter one... 'umm I'll think about that later'_

_the other vampyres r always picking on me because I'm so little i look like a ten year old when in reality I'm about 12,486 I'm the oldest Vampyre in my colony but I'm still not allowed to hunt or lead raids or decide on rules or any thing the most annoying thing is that those stupid fledglings think they know everything they treat me like crap until they get into a bind then they expect me to fix their problem i swear one of these days I'm just gonna leave them to clean up their own mess_

Hey, I like that, I'm defiantly keeping it. I scratched The Littlest Vampyre into the inside cover of my book before I look at the clock. That had taken nearly an hour, and I continued writing in the once again empty little black book. So, eight pages and seven hours later, it was finally time to go wait for dad. I could just feel the grin plastered on my face as I gathered all my stuff including the empty black book, let Hedwig out of her cage, and dragged my trunk down stairs. As soon as I got to the first floor, the ringing of the door bell told me that as always, dad was right on time.

I opened the door to let in Lucius Malfoy, who bowed and hurried to get my trunk in the carriage. I easily walked past Lucius as he levitated my trunk, and climbed into the carriage, where my Daddy was waiting as patiently as he could. I sat down across from him. Then, the only sound as we stared at each other was Lucius scuttling around to leave. Soon the carriage lurched forward Daddy grinned at me as I chuckled knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I noticed that those muggles were nowhere to be found, when we came." My Dad said, tapping his knee. "They are usually furious that I would dare set foot in their" He paused and covered his disgust "Quaint home. That wouldn't have been your doing, would it?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Unfortunately, they seemed to have taken last years little warning to heart, and decided they would leave before your arrival." I replied, faking sadness. Dad smiled to himself for a moment before he responded in feigned shock.

"Well I certainly don't understand why." We sat in silence, smiling at each other. I chuckled under my breath as I thought back to last year, when nearly exploding Petunia had been the least thing on Vernon Dursley's mind. Dad and I laughed, obviously thinking the same thing. "Welcome back son." I moved to sit beside him and he draped an arm around my shoulders. "Thanks dad."


	2. Home Sweet Home

I couldn't help, but smile to myself when the carriage was close enough that, I could see Riddle Manor looming over the horizon. No matter how horrifying it seemed to most people, it would always be home to me. I know I'm supposed to be able to call four Privite Drive my home, but ever since dad found me, and showed me a whole new way of living, I loved it. I still do too. Here, I am treated like royalty, and there, I'm treated like crap. I Can't honestly believe, anyone would call that ... that filthy excuse for a muggle hut, my home, when my dad can give me all this.

My musings were cut short as we stopped in front of Riddle Manor. I watch as Lucius called a few house elves to come take care of my stuff. I followed dad through the huge maple double doors, across the foyer, and into our throne room, where as always dad had all of his Death Eaters here to greet me. Dad was in his glorious state. His followers stood all around him, terrified of what he would do or say next if someone displeased him. I was not afraid. He is graceful with his head held high, back straight. I stood the same way and smiled to myself as Death Eaters practically fell to the feet before us. We walked through the path that the Death Eaters had made for us. Straight towards the large silver thrones.

One is larger than the other. The larger one is decorated with emeralds and diamonds. The smaller one was nearly half its' size, but it was still immaculate decorated in emeralds, and it was mine. Emeralds are my favorite stones, and father always told me that I looked beautiful perched upon my throne. The emeralds match my eye color, and makes them shine. As we passed, all the Death Eaters fell to their knees, and stayed their as I passed a few feet behind him. We leaned back into the soft silver cushions of our thrones, and looked down at the crowd of Death Eaters all looking up at us in a half circle.

As soon as father and I were situated they began the greeting ritual. They knelt down and kissed the hem of father's long black robe. Then,

they turned to bow as low as they could to me. As always, I nodded to every one of them, when they went past just as I have always done since as far back as I could remember. Then, the meeting went as usual with people giving reports on any job father had given them, and Wormtail wrote it all down. I knew that I would have plenty of paper work to help my father with later.

I have always helped my dad with big decisions and paper work. Dad also tried to make sure that, I was present at as many meetings as possible, and that I got filled in on the ones I do end up missing. He says he is "Grooming me to be the next dark lord." his words not mine. I love the power that he holds, and knew exactly what I would do with it, but sometimes, I wish he would just go ahead and give me the power and make Wormtail do all the crap I hate. Like paperwork for instance filing, and talking to some of the more annoying Death Eaters, but I suppose I should just be glad that dad trusts a ten year old with some of his decisions and paperwork.

A ten year old that will soon be turning eleven years old in just three days! I'm sure that a smile appeared on my face at this thought. I thought of my little surprise, dad is planning and made a mental note to myself to corner Severus later, and do anything in my power to get the answers I desire.

After the meeting, all the Death Eaters started milling about and speaking to one another as they always did. Most of them will probably be staying in the manor this week for my birthday. I smiled as I spotted Draco and the others working their way through the crowd to get up to me. Most of the adults moved out of the children's way very quickly. They knew who the snakelings were so adamantly trying to get to, and knew the consequence if they were stopped. Draco, Blaze, Crabbe jr., Goyal jr. Pansy, and Milicent finally made it out of the crowd, and up to my throne.

In moments, I was surrounded by hands patting me on the back, people hugging me, and warm welcome backs making their way to my ears. I just smiled and laughed at their enthusiastic greetings and inquaries about the Dursley's treatment of me. It didn't take long before Draco, their unofficial leader when I was away asked, "Have you killed those muggles yet?" I smirked, they knew how much I hated my muggle "family". "Not yet" I replied, "they're a little more behaved since Father's last visit." I rolled my eyes at this and we all laughed at that. They informed me about what's been happening in their lives, and how excited they were for my birthday to come, and of course their own.

Except Draco, Millicent, and Crabbe who had already had their birthdays. They laughed and called the rest of us all babes. Which of course us

'babes' all glare at them. They decided not to poke fun at us anymore until at

least after my birthday. Our next topic was Hogwarts, and none of us could wait until our letters arrived at the first of August. Hogwarts would never know what hit it when we got there.


	3. A True Story

Later that evening, once greetings had been made, hellos had passed, and all the snakelings were nestled in their own rooms. I decided now was just as good as any other time to ask Severus about my little surprise party. At the moment, the only problem was that I was currently in my room, which of course was sandwiched between my father's and Lucius' rooms. If either of them saw

me, they would ruin every thing! Ok, well, I haven't been around Slytherins for most of my life for nothing. I have to think of a plan. Hmm, looking around my room for a minute or two my eyes landed on my black cloak, and the practice wand my dad bought me for my birthday last year. He would,t get me a real wand after what happened with Goyle's hair two years ago, no matter how much I begged.

I raised my brow and smirked as I got an idea, but I would need something about my height. Determinedly, I searched my room from top to bottom looking for a stick or something that would work. Then, I saw a painting that I hated. It was a huge muggle portrait of my grandmother! No one would miss it. I smirked and nearly laughed. I probably would have, if I wasn't probably being listened to very closely from either side of my room.

I picked up a pocket knife from the bed side table, grabbed the picture off the wall, roughly measured my waist line with my hands, poured ink on the spot were I would cut, and cracked the painting to match my small frame. Then, I started hacking away at the frame. I tore it apart, so that it made a small lopsided head sized square atop an angle that was supposed to be my neck, then it widened to be my shoulders, and went straight down from there. Next, I wrapped the black cloak snugly around the decoy, so that no one would be able to tell it wasn't me. Then, I picked up my practice wand, and used a very simple beginners charm to make the dummy 'walk' to the door.

Supposedly, it looked around a minute, then glide out the door, and straight to the shadows. I had about a minute to get to Severus' room if this worked. As I had expected, both my father and Lucius were after it in a heart beat. I let them follow it all the way down the hallway, and left it around the bend. While they were preoccupied with the dummy, I slipped in to the other end of the hallway, and out of sight.

I shook my head as I thought to myself, 'And, they call themselves Slytherins. Sticking to the shadows I ran as quickly and quietly as I could down the second hallway, trying to keep my snickering to myself 'Even a mere child could fool them.' silently, I made my way to Severus' rooms, and once I got there it was just a matter of getting in. I didn't want my hard work to be for nothing.

Once I was in Severus' rooms, he would have no way what so ever of contacting my 'guards' and since Severus would end up knowing I was there any way, I decided to make my entrance with a bang. I pointed my practice wand at the oak double doors, and concentrated as hard as I could. Then, I herd a small click. It wasn't the bang I was expecting, but it was sufficient.

I slipped in the room to see Severus absorbed in a book, no wonder he hadn't detected me. I was surprised how little warding there was on his door; He probably thought, I wouldn't get this far, but oh well, that was his own fault. I silently stalked behind him, and then hit him with another small charm I had recently learned that easily kept him in his seat. Obviously this caught his attention.

"Harry." He said nothing else of his current predicament, so for now I would follow his lead, and taunt him all at once. "Some wizard Severus, being caught unaware by a child." I could practically see him roll his eyes at my mocking tone, that sounded a bit over confident, even to me, but he continued any way.

"Release me." He cant think he would get out of this so easily, can he?

"Why should I?" He didn't respond no doubt afraid to lie to me but he did narrow his eyes. I smiled. I loved it when Severus fought back it gave me a chance to test my strength.

"Tell me, Severus. What kind of birthday surprise does father have in store for me?" Severus' shoulders slumped as much as the spell would let him. Which was all of three cm. "You know very well that your father has instructed me not to tell you." He replied. He was now making this difficult.

"I am well aware of what my father told you. I am also aware that at this moment, I am the one here, and we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

He sighed, "I suppose the easy way is you simply asking and getting an answer, but what's the hard way? If I may ask?" I couldn't help the amused smirk that appeared on my face.

"Why, Severus, I was hoping you would ask that." I went around to the front of the couch that Severus was currently trapped on, and pulled out the vial of vertiaserum from the front of his robes. I knew he always carried this around with him. Even in his own private quarters, and once he saw what I was grabbing, he knew exactly what I was planning to do with that vial. His eyes narrowed and he glared at me. "So what will it be Sevvie?" I say it sweet to make it just that much worse for him. I know he hates that name and it shows in the way he frowned as I called him that.

It took him about three seconds to decide as I uncorked the vial. He could always attack me with legimuns but he wouldn't dare harm me and face my father's wrath. "Your father is throwing you a ball, all of the Death Eaters and their families were told it would be a formal occasion to celebrate a special day." He stopped. I knew that couldn't have been it.

"Well?" I asked, shifting closer to him on the couch and waving the vial in his face. He looked at the vial before continuing. "Your father plans on giving you the password the restricted library, and he also plans to give you full access to his own personal collection. It'll be a huge dinner party with dancing, socializing, and presents." He finished with his trademark drawl. There was only one thing that bothered me.

"And, he was planning to keep this a secret from me, how exactly?"

He smirked and replied, "Apparently, someone forgot to turn off the water in the second floor main bathroom, and it flooded the ballroom. No one except the repair men are allowed in their, and then when the work is done your father would want to show you the few changes he had them make to spruce up the room a bit." I nodded my head at this. it defiantly sounded like something that father and Lucius had thought about for hours in his study.

I smiled and asked, "Is that it?"

Severus nodded, before adding, "if your father does find out that you know of his surprise, you didn't here it from me?" I smiled, and nodded my head at Severus letting the spell drop, so that he could move again. I slipped into the shadows and out the door once again.

Then, I made my way to the closest corridor my dummy could have made its way to from its direction. During my little trip, while I wasn't quite paying attention to where I was going, I got caught in a trap! Just as I heard footsteps coming closer, I barely had enough time to make it look as if I had been there for more than two seconds by folding my arms. I mustered my best embarrassed and angry look, while pouting, which wasn't as easy as it sounded. Considering that, I was now currently hanging from the ceiling by my left ankle, and it was just my luck that Lucius came around the corner at that moment, and I could see him have to stop himself from laughing at my present situation. Covering himself by smirking and saying "well young Master Riddle. It is not often that one has the pleasure of seeing you hang around in such a way."

My father was right behind him, a similar smirk on his face. I closed my eyes, and sighed as they had their fun at my expense.

"Hey, I cant feel my foot any more, and all the blood is rushing to my head SO CUT ME DOWN!" My screaming seemed to be enough for father to collect himself, and have Lucius cut me down and nun too gently at that. I fell to the ground and hurt my head. I looked up at dad and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

He just kept his straight face, and said, "That's what you get for trying to

escape. You should know by now, not to even try." In my head, I was laughing

my ass off at them, and they were calling me naive!

Though, I couldn't let them know, I knew about the party. So, I gave my best pout, crossed my arms, and huffed, seeming rather put out that they were enjoying my humiliation. Father and Lucius laughed at me a bit more before they helped me to my feet. They escorted me back to my room, where I smiled and laughed at their stupidity! I remembered that, I would soon have my fathers private and restricted books in my possession and I fell into a deep

sleep with a smile plastered on my face.


	4. excitement

The two days leading up to the party were utter torture. The anticipation was killing me! But I had to pretend that I wasn't going crazy from waiting. Anytime I started to think about it I would start sifting through my wardrobe for an appropriate outfit. Every time I happened to pass the door of dads restricted library I couldn't help myself from stopping to stair at it in awe. Though luckily enough for me that wasn't out of the ordinary. Ever since I first found out what was behind those cherry double doors, I've stared at them. As well as the Riddle family history intricately carved like a medieval comic strip across the grain.

I paced a lot just thinking of all the things I might find in there. Not to mention what was in my dads personal stock which would probably turn out to be especially dangerous and illegal. Every time I walked into the ball room, going to the dinning hall for a Death Eater meeting or a formal meal. I couldn't help but imagine what it would look like elegantly decked out with streamers, candles and my favorite music wistfully floating in the air and couples dancing all around. Even in my head it was a beautiful sight.

Unfortunately not only did I have to cover up when I would randomly space out but I also had to act agitated with just about every one; Especially dad, Lucius and Severus.

I had to start yelling when I felt like squealing. I had to continue asking fervently about my birthday surprise when I'd rather squeeze them in a bear hug. I had to make it seem that my magic was going out of control with anger when I was delightfully calm and worst of all I had to continue to make my little escapades at night and, no matter how much I detested it, I had to let myself get caught. Every single time! Thankfully its only two days and not the whole week. I actually took to writing my story a lot and I've noticed that my excitement and agitation is bleeding into the story.

I made the turn of Charlette's thirteenth millennium coming up in three weeks and no one even remembers it. Its quite interesting. I personally can't believe that I wrote it myself instead of some famous author but then again I did write it so I guess I'm a little biased.

Well, my surprise party is tomorrow. Finally I can drop the charade. Covering up every thing I just stated is just exhausting. It's almost eleven at night now. Man it got late really quick. So I guess I should probably be getting to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Its _finally_ my birthday! People dressed in plumbing suits have been coming in and out of the ball room all day; like it's fooling me. It's about an hour before go time and I'm so freaking excited I can barely sit down. I've been running around all mourning trying to sneak a peak but when people go in or come out, either no one's around or they only open it just barley enough for one person to squeeze out and then they close it so fast I can't see a thing and every time I try to open the door it's locked so tight I can't even open it with raw magic! Which totally sucks!

Since every ones been working on the party the rest of the mansion is practically empty; Though I did notice a very large and colorful bow being transported early this mourning while I was supposed to be asleep. Finally my dad came out of the ball room signifying it was almost time in a minute or so. FINALLY! I thought the party would never start! As expected dad walked straight up to me and stopped before speaking in a clear elegant voice. "Harry I had the workers make just a few changes in the ball room that I really think you'll like." I made my self sound as surprised as I could with a small hint of suspicion.

"Oh really? And exactly what did you have them change?" I raised my eyebrow a little bit and let a small smile appear on my face as if I had finally figured out the answer to a very confusing puzzle. "Well why don't you come and see for yourself." He smiled at me as he took my hand and gently escorted me the few feet to the large mahogany double doors. Where he simply stopped and turned to smirk at me before pulling out a wide black blind fold. Which I was reluctant to let him secure to my face.

Until I couldn't see anything in the un-penetrated darkness. I heard the light click and swish of the immaculate doors being opened. Then my hand was grabbed bye his calloused and slender fingers. That was the only lead I had as I tentatively stepped into the ballroom hoping I wouldn't make a fool of myself bye tripping over something. I heard my footsteps echo on the tiled dance floor as dad lead me to the middle of the large room. Then once we reached our destination dad let go of my small hand and there were others clicking shuffle noises of people making last minute preparations in many places around the hall. Then everything was suddenly silent.


	5. having a bad day

I could have been in this huge room all by my self as far as I knew. For a whole two seconds that felt like an eternity before I heard heavy foot falls coming in my direction from behind me. After those feet broke the black whole of silence their was more rapid shuffling then the beat to my favorite song: What was I Thinking, By: Dierk Bentley, started in the back ground. The moment the words started my blind fold fell off. The hall was covered in exploding party favors, popping balloons, and my personal favorite color black all over the room. It was dark with a bunch of colorful dots that seemed to be coming from no where and blasting in the background was:

Becky was a beauty from south Alabama

her daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer

think he even did a little time in the slammer

what was I thinking

Then Draco came running up behind me and pulled me by my wrist to the dance floor.

she snuck out one night and met me by the front gate

her daddy came out waving that twelve gage

we tore out the drive he peppered my tale gate

what was I thinking

The rest of the world just melted away and it was just me the music and the dance floor-

oh I knew there'd be hell to pay

but that crossed my mind a little too late

because I was thinking bout a little white tank top

sitting right there in the middle by me

I was thinking bout a long kiss man just gotta get going on a night like this

well I know what I was feeling but what was I thinking

but what was I thinking

and that was when things turned for the worst.

what was I thinking

For the first time in my life I was NOT graceful and I tripped over my own fucking foot and fell flat on my face. Not only did I twist my ankle but I broke my nose too.

by the county line the cops were nipping on our heels

pulled off the road and kicked it into four wheel

shut off the light and tore through a corn field

what was I thinking

At that point the entire universe decided to conspire against me all at once. Aurorers came rushing in. I heard yelling, screaming, spell casting

and a mob of feet running around me. All I could see was red it was seeping from my nose and onto the tile as darkness slowly began to cloud the edges of my vision. I felt someone grab my arm and struggle to pull me up onto my feet. Then another person put one arm around my shoulders and one under my knees to pick me up bridal style. I wished the floor would just open up and swallow me as the man was running with me. I felt the wind hitting my face, stinging my still bleeding nose. Then it felt as if the person carrying me was knocked into forcefully from the side. I fell to the floor and felt the burst of pain in the back of my head before all I knew was the darkness now surrounding me.

When I woke up it felt like I was laying on an old cot with surprisingly fluffy sheets. When I opened my eyes, everything was dark and their was a privacy curtain hanging around me. I reached over and pulled at one end of the curtain to look around. There were other beds similar to the one I was lying in with curtains that were drawn open but they were all empty and everything was white. It looked like a hospital of some sort and looking more closely I noticed a moving picture and figured it was St Mungo's or some other magical hospital that would hold to daddy's orders correctly. For a price of course.

My nose, ankle and head were all fixed and felt fine so I decided that if the healer of this ward wasn't around to see that I was fine I could have a look around as long as I didn't get caught. So I pulled the curtain back all the way and stood up. I then noticed that there was a draft and I looked down to see I was wearing nothing but my boxers under a thin white hospital gown. I rolled my eyes and just decided to ignore it no one would see me anyway. If I could trick my father than I can sneak around a few healers.

The cold tiles were unforgiving under my feet as I walked towards a huge set of double doors figuring that was the way out of this place but before I could get farther than half way I heard soft footsteps coming in this direction and mumbling voices. Now most healers wouldn't be happy about a patient being up and running around without their ok. So, I quickly ran back to my bed and had just closed the curtain when I heard them walk in. Then I was able to decipher what they were saying "...he was found in the midst of a Death Eater meeting but why he was there I'll never know. We've captured a lot of them but most of the major ones got away." then there were more footsteps coming from a different direction and an old mans voice saying "Ah Poppy how is he?" then a high pitched woman's voice replied "He's fine, completely healed. Other than a broken nose, a bump on the head, and a twisted ankle there was nothing wrong with him in the first place and according to my readings he should be awake now."

The curtains were drawn open, letting in the little light that there was and showing the face of an old woman who apparently was the healer and behind her was a man dressed all in dragon hide with a brown cloak. Then a man who looked three times the age of my dad wearing chartreuse pink robes and his hair and beard went down to his waist and standing behind him looking a little apologetic and ashamed was one Severus Snape. Shock ran through me as the name came out as a question "Severus?" Severus's expression seemed unchanged for a moment then the old man the Aurorer and the healer moved out of the way so that Severus was in front as I launched questions at him at lighting fast speed. "Did my father send you here? What hospital are we at? Who are those people?" Severus narrowed his eye. "Harry we will discuss this la-" "NO! Severus Snape you are obligated to answer any and all of my questions!" his eyebrow twitched and everyone else just watched on "No, your father did not send me. We are currently in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; no the year has not started yet it is only hours from when you blacked out. These people are the Headmaster, the resident healer, and an Aurorer sent to make sure you are in one piece. I will answer all of your other questions later in private but for right now I'm going to have to ask you not to contact your father or any of the Death Eaters in any way." for a moment I was in a daze not quite understanding what was being said to me but when it did finally process I was far beyond happy I was pissed to say the least. I stood up on the bed taller than all of them and Severus seemed to be the only one to know exactly what was coming and braced himself for the storm.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ALLOWED TO CONTACT MY OWN DAMNED FATHER I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT AND I DON'T NEED ANY PERMISSION FROM A TRATORE THAT HAS JUST KIDDNAPED ME." "Harry please calm-" "NO! DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I'M GOING TO TELL DADDY EXACTLY WHATS HAPPENING AND YOU'LL DIE IF YOUR LUCKY!" "Harry-" "I WANT MY DADDYYYYYY! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	6. adapting

The next morning when I woke up, I saw that Severus had transfigured his couch for me to look just like the bed I had at home. I smiled before I remembered my tantrum. The way I screamed and ran away and acted like a spoiled two year old. I felt ashamed of myself I wouldn't have ever acted like that if daddy had been there I rarely throw tantrums because daddy taught me at a very young age that it got me nothing but grounded. Yes I am spoiled but that's because daddy gets me what I politely ask for not for acting like a toddler. I sighed and turned over to look at the little clock hovering near the corner. It told me it was about six am and that Severus was still asleep. I fell on the bed wondering what I would do next since I knew I wouldn't be falling back asleep any time soon.

I wondered what happened to daddy, the Aurorer had said that they hadn't caught any one important which meant that daddy and Lucius were Ok. For now and unfortunately the rat probably was too, but the ministry probably over took the entire castle; hopefully they haven't destroyed it but I wonder where my daddy is now? Is he up worrying about me? Is he launching an attack? Doing paper work? Or is he sleeping peacefully in an unknown place? I sighed again trying to keep my mind off the depressing thoughts. As the movement of the clock turning to seven o'clock and the hand with Severus's face and name on it shifting off of sleep and to home telling me he was indeed now awake. Moments later he came swooping into the room and stopped in front of me fully dressed even though he just woke up and started to speak "If you would like to take your breakfast in the Great Hall you may fallow me and if you would like to take your breakfast in my quarters you may call a house elf."

I nodded and stood up. I was wearing Severus' long shirt and lose night pants that had been resized to fit me. I want my night cloths back. I was following Severus out of the room at a near run, because of his long legs all the way to the Great Hall and was very relived when I was able to sit down and catch my breath. I looked around the hall for a moment and found that there were four long tables in front of me. At the back of the room there were two steps leading up to the square u-ish shaped table that had a large chair in the middle one a medium sized to the right of that one and then one small one on either side of that then there were a bunch of stools on both ends of the table.

In the large chair the old man Dumbledore sat and in the medium chair beside him was an old woman with dull red hair that was graying at her temples. There was an old woman dressed all in green to the left of her and to the right of Dumbldore was a small goblin looking man Severus sat to the right of Mr goblin and I sat to the right of Severus. I noticed the table straining with the weight of the breakfast feast in front of us any breakfast food you could ever imagine no matter where you live could be found on this table. I smiled to my self and piled my plate with eggs, donuts, waffles... and continued to eat only half of what ended up on my plate. When I was finished I noticed that Severus was already headed out the door I immediately jumped up and ran across the hall to catch up with him.

He nearly had me jogging all the way back to his private quarters I followed him through a side door from he living room and through a small stone corridor with one torch illuminating it in the middle on the right side making it dark on the edges. On the other side of the hall was another door I followed Severus through to his office which was a small square room with his desk covered in papers and jars of ingredients and potions lining all four walls. Severus closed the door behind us then sat down at his desk and motioned with a nod of his head that I should sit down I sat on the wooden stool he indicated to as he started shuffling through one of his drawers for who knows what. When he finally found whatever it was he pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. Then picked up a quill dipped it into a blood red ink well and started grading papers. I frowned, confused, then shook my head and looked down at the letter in my hand.

Harry Potter

3rd floor, main rooms

Riddle Manor

My eyes widened when I realized that this was my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I smiled and tore the letter open and started reading.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry...

By the time I was done reading it my mouth was in a full out grin teeth and everything. I folded the paper back up and carefully put it back in the envelope then looked up at Severus and said "thank you" he nodded his head finished what he was writing then turned to me and replied "Your welcome, I knew you were looking forward to it so I saved it for you." then the almost soft tone he had been using turned into his demanding voice that most people hear. "Now Albus will be coming bye in about an hour to create a room for you in my chambers for when it is needed but for now that is where you will stay until school starts and then you will stay in the dormitory with your class mates. you may come to your room whenever you like during the school year to study or if you just don't feel well and if you like you may also stay their during holidays and weekends but during the week you are required to be in the dormitories. Any questions?"

He paused and waited for me to shake my head then he continued "For now I have saved some cloths of yours from the manor that you may wear today and tomorrow we will be going to Diagon Alley to get you some new robes and your school supplies; as you read in the letter school will start on September first. As long as you don't go through locked doors, off grounds or the forbidden forest you may go wherever you like here. Now if you would like their are some clothes where you slept last night that you may change into. Lunch is at noon in the Great Hall if you would like to come and if not call a house elf to get you something." I smiled at him before slowly slipping off the chair and onto my feet. "I apologize for my behavior yesterday, it was uncalled for." I didn't see his smirk as I left the room to go back down the short hall way into his chambers.

When I changed into my leather pants and black corset with my trench coat I felt much more comfortable in these then Severus's over sized bed robes. I then had a house elf show me around for a bit to try and make sure I wouldn't get lost in the vast maze that made up the castle of Hogwarts. As I was wandering around I started thinking again about my dad and where he could possibly be right now. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared out the window into the bright sunny day outside that, some how, seemed much more gloomy than it should have. Then the house elf spoke up." Would you like to stop the tour now mister?" I was shaken out of my revere and back into the real world. "No thank you please continue." the house elf nodded its head and continued showing me around and the next thing I knew their was a cold icy chill in the room and I was upside down hanging from the ceiling with my feet glued to the roof.

Their was a ghost named Peeves (I knew because he was referring to himself in third person) singing gleefully and gloating about what it did to me then it cackled and flew off. The house elf no where in sight. I tried unsuccessfully to pull my feet off and eventually had to resign myself to the fact that I would just have to wait for some one to come along and help me. Again I found my self wondering what my dad was doing at this moment and if he was Ok and when he would come get me from this personalized hell. I felt as if some one had dropped a piano on my chest as it constricted. I started hyperventilating I closed my eyes as my vision started to blur from the tears. I don't know how long I stayed their, a blubbering and whimpering shaking mound of hanging flesh. Until I herd a voice come from under me and looked up from my vantage point to see a gruff man with ragged cloths and a brown dirty trench coat.

I saw his lips moving but I didn't here more than a rumbling noise. So I tried to pull my self together as I crossed my arms over my pained chest and shouted down to him "What did you say?" he repeated himself "Did Peeves put you up their?" I nodded my head. It felt flushed and red not only from the crying but from the blood rushing to my head and hopefully that'll be why he thinks I'm all red and that he didn't see me crying. He shook his head and left. I frowned wondering why he was leaving and when I asked he said he was going to get help. I nodded to myself and waited for him to return. When he did he had the headmaster with him. The headmaster put me back on the ground again and all of a sudden all the blood started rushing back down to my feet and I felt dizzy. I couldn't really understand what was going on but the men were talking to each other and eventually the gruff man who found me picked me up bridle style and carried me some where.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" After waiting for a few minutes he finally answered me, "To my office." We continued our trip in silence. When we got there, he sat me down. His office was a small area with all sorts of dangerous looking weapons hanging on the walls along with all of the normal office stuff. The man seemed a little shy as he grumbled "You can stay here as long as you want." Then he sat down behind the desk and tried to make himself look busy but he seemed a little uncomfortable. Their was a meowing noise from a corner where their was a shabby gray tabby cat looking straight at the man and they almost seemed to be having a silent conversation. Until the man turned back to me "The name's Argus, Argus Filch I'm the caretaker here at Hogwarts and this here's my cat her name is Mrs. Norris." he gave a small shy smile I smiled back sadly and replied "My name is Harry, Harry Potter" Argus Filch nodded his head and seemed to be waiting for something until Mrs. Norris meowed again and looked at him pointedly.

He cleared his throaty and started with "So Peeves got to you eh?" I nodded and then went back to my thoughts. Suddenly Mrs. Norris was rubbing against my leg. I glanced at her and she held my gaze and it was just like she knew everything I needed to say. She jumped up into my lap to curl up and lay down. "she likes you she does" Argus said from his desk. "If you ever need a place to think you can come here" I nodded and smiled for real before I sighed, and then started crying again. I just couldn't seem to help myself. I felt as if I had a whole in my chest. I curled up in my chair around Mrs. Norris and just cried. "I wish my dad was here." Argus cleared his throat "Isn't your father dead?" I shook my head "Not my biological father, my adopted father. You call him Voldemort." "Ah where is he?" I shook my head and started crying even harder "I don't know I was kidnapped from him and taken here." then I felt a gentle if not awkward hand on my shoulder I took a deep breath and changed the subject.

"What time is it?" Argus looked around at a muggle clock on the wall and said "11:46 if your hungry we can go down to the kitchen?" I nodded and stood as he escorted me down to the kitchen quietly. We ate in utter silence other than the bustling of the house elves but it wasn't awkward at all it was quite comfortable actually. I couldn't keep a small grin from appearing on my face.


	7. hogwarts express

A month later . . . apparently students aren't realy allowed to be at the school during the summer and it wouldn't be fair to the other students if they knew I had been here for a month now. So Severus was given the assignment of taking me to Kings Cross station to take an unnecessary trip back to Hogwarts. Argh! They could have at least got someone besides a stupid traitor to take me.

Ok well I guess it's time to go. Severus got all of my stuff ready early this mourning. Before I even woke up he was in my room. He was in my room! What gives him the right to be in my room without my permission?! Dumbldore says I should thank him for getting me out of that snake pit because it wasn't safe and blah blah. Stupid old person doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed deciding I should probably stop thinking about it before I blow something up on accident. I grabbed my cart and tolerated Severus's hand on my arm until we got to the ally outside of the station when I promptly jerked away from him and calmly strode into the building and on to platform 9 ¾. The crowd inside the magical platform was not only a lot louder and much more colorful than the muggle crowd but it was also much larger by a long shot. I'd never seen so many people gathered at one place before but apparently standing in front of the entrance wasn't a smart idea.

At that moment I felt some sort of cage embed itself in my back and barrel me over to have my cart go rolling wildly around the platform. To run over more people and right into a wall where everything on it exploded onto the ground placing the cart on it's side in the middle of the gigantic mess and if the large crash I herd from behind me was anything to go by. The person who ran into me was in a similar situation. I huffed angrily picked myself up and turned around to yell at the person who caused this problem and was shocked to find Lucius Malfoy picking his son up from the ground who was dusting himself off and looking like he was ready to kill whoever had caused this problem.

When he straightened himself up he seemed as shocked as I was before we both found our composure and apologized to each other as best as a Malfoy and Riddle could. His father was rolling my newly fixed cart to the loading station and walking back to fetch Draco's as well. With Lucius standing beside his son they both raised their poised eyebrows at me before Draco's face cracked into a smile. He grabbed my wrist excitedly and pulled me on to the train. Maybe this unnecessary trip wouldn't be so bad after all. As soon as we were both in an empty booth with the door closed and silencing charms in place Draco went off at a mile a minute

"Where have you been? We all thought you were done for after the ministry found you. We though we were done for after the ministry found us. What happened to every one else? We haven't herd from you. Where have you been? What happened? Dad wouldn't tell me anything at all."

I couldn't help but smile at Draco's familiar enthusiasm. I swear he has ADHD or something.

"Why are you smiling? Whats going on?"

I decided to let him out of his self made misery.

"I've been at Hogwarts. As you can see both of us are fine and definitely not 'done for'. The Death Eaters that got caught are either dead or in Azkaban. I had no way of contacting you and I have some information that may come as a shock."

Draco seemed to be a little confused but nodded for me to continue anyway

"The ministry didn't get me. Remember that spy Daddy thought we had?"

Draco nodded slowly

"It's Severus. He took me to Dumbldore. Who took my training wand until he could trust me and he let me stay at Hogwarts until school started."

Draco's eyes were a mixture of shock and fear

"Severus told us that the ministry had custody of you and he couldn't get the old fool to even try and get you back."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms

"Well how he's fooled daddy for this long is a mystery to me but he's been lying this whole time. Probably since he first started."

Draco had to sit down before he fell down and I sat beside him. Waiting for him to process that info to the best of his capability. I don't think he ever realy did because after five minutes of us sitting their doing nothing I pulled out my story and wrote thankful that daddy was perfectly fine unharmed and not at the ministry or anything. At some point the others showed up and stared at me writing until I noticed them. They also seemed to be trying to get Draco out of his little coma thing but were all just as shocked and full of questions as he was. It was a long ride.


	8. settling in

When the train pulled into the station, the whistle blew so loud it felt like it would burst my eardrums. Then what I herd next made me wish it had. The horrid noise was that bloody giant, yelling for all the first years to line up in front of him. Great just great, not only did I have to get on this stupid train for no reason but they couldn't even send someone respectable to come collect us, but I suppose we have to go, I packed my notebook back into my trunk carefully then followed the rest of the first years to the hideous giant who had us hike down to the lake, which had rickety wooden boats lined up on the shore and in the distance covered fog was the Hogwarts castle. Bloody hell, this giant lug wanted us to ride these old wooden boats that were falling apart across the black lake. He's not too bright is he? He explained that there were only supposed to be three to a boat, except of course his boat which was barely big enough for him let alone anyone else.

I crossed my arm and reluctantly climbed into a boat with Pansy and Blaze. In the boat to the left of us was Draco, Vince, and Greg where as the boat to the right of us had Millicent, Theo and some kid that looked scared out of his wits. Argh, I still cant believe I couldn't have just met them at the other shoreline! So what if they thought I was getting better treatment, I'm the boy-who-lived, harry potter so they'd better get used to it.

The giant oaf lead us up a back way and into the foyer where professor McGonagall was waiting for us. She had us wait in the foyer while she went to see if they were ready for us. Peeves was over head throwing water balloons at the students and I couldn't help but chuckle at least a little at the poor S.O.B.s. I sighed and leaned against the banister, waiting for the deputy headmistress to come back and lead us into the extravagant Great Hall full of students and professors alike.

The long tables all seemed to barely have one or two seats left on them and if I didn't know that the tables would magically accommodate all new students as well as old, I would wonder how all of us first years would fit in them. As we seemed to be a very large group this year, packed like sardines into the center isle with Ravenclaw on our left and Hufflepuff on our right. I hate this center isle. I am so glad that after today I can avoid it at all times. This isle is the fine line between those that don't think and those that do.

Professor McGonagall interrupted my thought process by giving us the instructions to the sorting ceremony, because some people were too stupid to know how to sit on a stool and put a hat on. Then she called out the first name on the alphabetically organized list and of course my last name just had to start with a p it felt like i was standing their for an hour before she finally called me "Harry Potter." I rolled my eyes when everyone started looking around and whispering to each other. When I started moving to the front of the hall slowly all eyes tuned to me in suspension, just waiting to see what house the famous boy-who-lived would be placed. I sighed at how typical it was for them to anxiously watch when they just 'knew' that I would be in Gryffindor.

Well, its a good thing their watching so closely because I'm not nearly the person they think I am. A silent smirk emerged in my face as I sat on the stool and let the deputy headmistress plop the old hat on my head, and I herd a voice saying "Hmm, I see your not what is expected Mr. Riddle." inwardly I smiled at the fact that he called me by my real name. "Well, so its very obvious that I say that you should be in slytherin, and you seem to have no problem with that but you do have an image to keep that you should be in Griffendore. So do you want to show the real you or hide a bit longer?" I thought about it for a moment and without me having to say anything the hat shouted out to the room "SLYTHERIN!" some people looked like they were prepared to cheer before they registered what the hat realy said.

The room was dead quiet before McGonagall took the hat off my head. I smirked calmly walked to the right side of the room and sat between Draco and the empty seat to my left that was for Blaze with Vince and Greg sitting in font of us, pansy and Millicent setting on either side of them and Theo on the other side of Draco. All of them were trying to keep their composure rather than laughing at the room's reaction. The other students promptly started turning to the people around them and whispering loudly, but thankfully before it grew into a dull roar their attention was attained by McGonagall who called out the next first year to be sorted. Fortunately their weren't many students left, as the alphabet was coming to a close and finally Blaze was the last student to be sorted, he took his place beside me.

Dumbldore had to tell people the boring rules and who to go to if you have questions before he finally clapped his hands together and told us to dig in. Thank Merlin because I was starving! I put a little bit of everything I could reach on my plate and the seven slytherins around me awaited patiently until I was done filling my plate before they started filling theirs. I looked around and smiled. I love my life I get everything I want when I want it before anyone else. I shook the thoughts out of my head and shoveled the food on my plate into my mouth.

We all sat in the hall eating and enjoying ourselves before my favorite part of the evening finally happened. When everyone was done eating, the prefects stood up and told all the first years of their houses to follow them to the dormitories. All the students packed out of the great hall like a herd of elephants all four groups headed in separate directions.

Us slytherins headed down the left staircase and halfway down the stairs the wall turned from the bright maple wood of the rest of Hogwarts to the dark brown and black cobble stone that came with the damp rain smell that I love so much along with the extra long shadows that seemed to lurk around every corner. We were lead through the maze like dungeons until we stopped in front of a suit of armer that's joints were slightly rusted due to the dampness of the area around it. The prefect stood in front of the armor and said "ed leur capulette" the armer swished its sword down to his side and moved swiftly to the left showing a small thin door that began to get larger until it was a great steel door that looked like any of the other doors in the dungeon. I was almost surprised to walk through and see the elegantly black green and sliver common room rather than another class room.

The prefect let us look around before recalling our attention back to him "On the left are the girls dorms and on the right are the boys. It is against school rules for a boy to be in a girls dorm after hours, the staircase will tun into a slide and deny your entry as well as likewise for girls in the boys dorms. You children are 11 years old keep your hands to yourselves." he then raised his eye brow at us and started up the right side staircase with us following him while the girls went up the left.

Our stuff was already there. A trunk in front of each bed. There were five other boys in this dorm obviously Draco, Vince, Greg, Blaze and Theo. Good, we won't have to worry about secrecy in here. The trunks to the beds seemed to be in alphabetical order though stating with Vince on the left side of the door and blaze on the right which was completely and horribly wrong. Vince was in an Ok place but Greg needed to be on the other side of the door not Blaze. So I had them switch and Draco's trunk was in the right spot but they had me in the middle I had Theo switch our trunks so that me and Draco were in the back of the room.

The first thing you saw when you walked into the circular room the dopple-gangers on either side of the door because they were light sleepers and they wouldn't let anything in or out of the room without everyone else's knowledge as well. Then Zabini and Nott on the middle simply because they had to sleep somewhere. once the rearrangement was done we got to start unpacking and by the time we were done our room had been elegantly decorated evenly through out the whole room with multiple snakes and dragons as well as a few quidditch teams that we all liked. It looked great! We had officially moved in.


	9. classes

By the time all of the guys were up, dressed, and ready to go, the girls had already left for breakfast. The six of us ran when their weren't any people around and slowed to a paced walk when their were. We got to the Great Hall as quickly as possible. We hurriedly gathered our times tables and it was endearing that even though we were in a rush they still waited for me to eat first. I picked up a piece of toast and stood for a moment, looking at my times table I had potions first with professor Snape. Argh traitor! While we stood there eating out toast we found that we all seemed to have the same schedule. Hmm that's odd. Oh well, we stuck our times tables in our pockets or bags, grabbed our stuff, and quickly made our way back to the dungeons and to the classroom of our head of house. Thankfully, we weren't late though the class seemed to be filling quickly.

I sat on the right side of the room, which seemed to be the slytherin, side in the middle with Draco on my left Vincent on my right and Greg on the other side of Draco. Millicent in front of me and pansy to the left of her in front of Draco. Theo behind me and blaze behind Draco. Almost as soon as we sat down and put our stuff on our desks Severus stormed in with his robes billowing behind him. He walked directly to the front of the classroom, closing windows magically as he went. Once he reached the front, he turned around to face the class with a stern look on his face "Their will be no silly wand waving or incantations in this class." he looked around the room intimidating the Gryfindores for a moment, then continued with his annual speech about bottling fame and brewing glory.

Blah blah blah, its the same every year! He tells it to every first year class just to intimidate us, but personally I don't know why people are so scared of him he's all brains and no brawn. I mean of course brains is the better of the two but you do need at least a little brawn to back up that brain, even if it comes from somewhere outside of yourself, but he wont trust anyone to watch his back. Its so stupid. Ok speech is over, should probably listen to the lesson.

After potions was herbology which was held out in the green houses. Professor Sprout was pretty nice, but I was glad when it was over and we could go to lunch, because I was starving or at least I felt like I was. I went straight to the Great Hall and ate as quickly as possible. Then, headed to the library so we could get our homework done. When we got their, we found a small work table in the back to sit at. After that, we got a stack of potions books to get info for the potions essay that was due next Monday. We all worked diligently for a little bit but my thoughts wouldn't stay on task. I kept thinking about my dad. I knew he was alive, well and not in a cell now, but I still miss him. I discreetly look around at the people I've known and been with since before I can even remember. I've always trusted them with every thing, and I'm not going to stop at this.

I let them see me look around to make sure me were alone. Then, turn back to them "How do all of you stay in contact with your parents without giving the ministry proof that their Death Eaters?" They all smirked at me as if they knew I'd ask, and Theo gave blaze a sickle. I rolled my eyes at their bet on me. Then Pansy answer my question. "Well we keep in touch with them like any other kid does, by owl, but we cant talk about any compromising information that way." Draco finished her sentence "So my father fire calls us every Saturday from the ministry. Lets us talk to our parents and get all the juicy info. While my father makes sure no one over hears us or intercepts the fire call." I could feel the huge grin on my face and could barely contain my ear splitting squeal down to an excited whisper "Draco your dad is a genius!" he smiled back at me and they all contained their laughter at my reaction .I sighed dreamily at the prospect of speaking to my daddy this Saturday for the first time in over a month. I went back to my essay with a smile on my face.

Lunch hour was ending just as we were finishing our essays and we had a free period then so we headed back to the common room. Draco and I in front Vince and Greg flanking us, pansy between them and Millicent and blaze in back, but I had another thought on our way to the dormitories that I just had to point out once we got up to the boys dorms and locked the door. "We have to tell daddy about Severus." They started looking around the room and the floor seemed to become much more interesting that me and I knew exactly what they were worried about "I'll tell him. He wont physically harm me, and hopefully he'll alt least try to control his temper, but he has a right to know that Snape can't be trusted." they all looked up at me with worried faces and I groaned and flopped down on the bed. "He's gonna be pissed! No matter who tells him." The heavy sigh seemed to be contagious as it went around the room morbidly. Draco sat on the bed beside me and patted my shoulder "Good luck." I nodded at him then said "Ok, so Draco your sure your dad will be able to get my dad to the ministry?" Draco raised his eyebrow at me and every one else started looking in different directions before Draco answered "apparently you don't realize how much your dad cares about you." he looked around as if he was making sure no one was listening. "I heard my dad talking to my mom. Apparently he destroyed the den and knocked down a wall when he fire called my dad asking where you were." Now I raised me eyebrows. "Wow!" He nodded then continued "Believe me. He'll make sure he's on the call." "Ok then, its settled. So when and where do we need to meet?" "Saturday at midnight, here in the common room."

After that, waiting for the weekend was pure torture. Even worse than waiting for my birthday party and on Saturday I was so jumpy I could barely hold a book Nun-the -less read one. I waited in the common room for an hour before I saw Lucius's head in the fire just as the others were coming down from the dorm. After Lucius gave the all clear his head was moved aside by the hand of my father. "Harry?" I kneeled in front of the fire. "Hey dad, I've missed you." He looked at me and smiled, actually smiled! "Oh, I've missed you too are you Ok? Let me see you." I stood up and spun for him. Then kneeled back down. "I'm fine how are you?" He sighed "Tired, and cramped in a location that I can't reveal right now, but virtually unharmed." I frowned "Virtually?" he rolled his eyes "Ok! so I got hit by a cutting hex, but that's all!" I nodded "Fine, but make sure you treat it." he sighed and nodded and I couldn't put it off any longer. "Dad, their's something you need to know." His eyes widened and he moved closer to the fire. "What? Is something wrong? You said you were fine!" "I am fine. Its not about me. Its about how the order found our mansion." He frowned then glared. "Go on." "It was Snape." He snarled then his head left the fire and you could hear things breaking and him yelling. "SNAPE THAT NO GOOD, ROTTEN, LITTLE , SPY! I CANT BELIVE HIM!" Their was a loud crash. Then, the sound of someone screaming and it was quiet before Lucius got on. "Master, the Lord has decided to retire to his study for the night, but I'm sure he'll talk to you next Saturday." I nodded then went up to the dorm so the others could talk to their parents.

When Draco came up he said "I never knew he could be that nice." I smiled at him. "Yeah, he likes to make quite the show in front of other people. Well, both of us do, but he's a person too and he may not be my true biological father but he's the only one I can remember. He's also my best friend." He sat on his bed to my right facing me. I turned to face him. It was quiet for a moment before he said " What do you think he's doing?" I chuckled then replied "Counting back from 100." Draco snorted and I both looked at each other and started laughing. Between giggles, Draco chocked out "Who'd have thought the Dark Lord calming himself down with numbers!" I nodded and waited to be able to breath again before continuing "I actually taught him that." Draco stopped laughing and frowned. "why?" I sighed "He's nearly sixty years old. Getting mad enough to make a crucio deadly can't be good for his health." I got up and went to take a shower. When I came back I wrote more of my story while Draco got ready for bed.


	10. punishment

Sunday morning was horrible. I woke up in front of my desk instead of in my bed and let me tell you; wooden chairs are only comfortable for seven hours when you like pain. My neck felt so sore, and my back hurt like crazy. Even my arms and legs were stiff and that was before I looked in the mirror. It wasn't enough that their was a huge red spot on my forehead but their was writing on cheek from my story which was now covered in slobber. Argh, gross! Hmm, at least we didn't have classes that day so I didn't have to rush, but I did have to get the writing off my face before I left the bathroom.

It took me nearly half an hour to scrub that stupid ink off my face, but at least by the time I was done the rest of the guys were up and we all agreed we felt like we were starving. But, breakfast was already over. So, after we went to the common room and met up with the girls, who were just as hungry as we were, Draco used my name to convince a 5th year to show us where the kitchens were and how to get in. I had a blast ordering the house elves around. I had almost forgotten how fun that was.

The rest of the day was normal. We had already finished all of our homework so we pretty much just hung out the rest of the day. I even introduced all the mini Death Eaters to filch, but when we got back to the boy's dorms it just got even better even though it didn't seem like it at first.

When we walked into our dorm Snape was their. As soon as we opened the door he started making snip demands the way he always does, but of course considering who I am he added a chipped explanation. "The Dark Lord has called, and I have been given instruction to take you with me harry. Come on, get changed. You may get excused for being late, but I wont." I smiled and put on a plain black robe without the Hogwarts crest on it. I had left all of my Death Eater outfits back in riddle manner, but i had a feeling my wardrobe would be the least of my worries tonight. In this dire condition, if daddy was risking a meeting, their could only be one reason and I barely restrained a triumphant laugh as Snape lead me to his own death.

We landed in front of Malfoy manor, and when we got to the double doors that lead to the throne room I let Snape go in first. Then, when I was sure every one was settled I opened the doors wide and walked to my throne proudly with my head held high like the prince I was raised as. As I passed every one there bowed as usual and rose as soon as I was seated beside father. Who then stood and started speaking "I'm sure you're all wondering why you've been called here," thats when I noticed that it wasn't just those who had proven they were loyal or in high ranking positions, but it was the entire dark army that was here. "and before we continue with tonight's actions I will tell you that I have learned a very 'interesting' piece of information." Daddy must be planning on making an example of Snape in front of every one. "This piece of information explains many things." I hope he doesn't over do it.

Anyone who knew daddy could tell he was about to get to the fun part, because he smirked before continuing "Severus if you would step forth." Snape stepped in front of father and crouched into a bow on his knees. Then father continued "As some of you may know, Severus has been gathering information from Hogwarts for us for awhile now, and as I have recently discovered he has also been gathering information for Albus Dumbledore 'leader' of the light." at this point, you had to be brain dead not to know what was happening. But, even so I have to give Snape props, he hadn't even tensed up, even knowing he may not survive this meeting. The scowl on daddy's face let every one know he wasn't In a good mood at all. "I'm sure we all remember the attack July 31st? It has recently come to my attention that Severus was the one who told the Order of the Phoenix where to find us, and as I'm sure you all recall we lost a very valuable member that night." I frowned Draco had said everyone was Ok. Did he lie? "Rodolphus Lestrange was not only a valuable Death Eater. He was also the husband of a now widowed Bellatrix Lestrange." He pointed at Bella from the crowd and motioned for her to come forward.

she didn't bow as Snape still was, but she did curtsy and then submissively bowed her head to gaze at the tiled flooring. "My lord." Daddy and Bella shared an evil smirk before daddy said "Bella will be the first to punish Severus for his crime, and then you will all have a turn." the crowd cheered as Bella cast crucio and Snape fell to the ground in a ball wailing at the top of his lungs. When Bella was done with that she started other spells that looked even worse than the crucio.

She started with a few nasty cutting hexes and worked her way up to an experimental spell that was supposed to slowly remove his entire epidermis, but it didn't work. Bella's emotions got in the way and it ended up ripping off a couple of big chinks of skin taking muscle with it. By this time Severus was even too weak to open his mouth and scream. I had never seen anyone take torture like this before. I felt a burn in my eyes that had been closed after the chunks of flesh had went flying and I couldn't take it anymore.

Before I knew what I was doing I was on my feet yelling "STOP!" everyone looked at me. Except Severus who was too weak to move. I thought about making a speech about why I was stopping this, but to men who enjoyed watching this actions speak louder than words. So, I simply walked down to Severus and walked back down to the appiration point. Then since I obviously couldn't apparate I transferred enough magic to Severus so that he could apparate us to the appiration point in Hogwarts. When we got their Severus let out a moan and then went limp and uncontentious. I realy hoped madame Pomfrey could fix this.

I ran to the hospital wing as fast as I could with a floating body following me that I had to make sure didn't hit stuff. Madame Pomfrey came immediately when I slammed the doors open and started shouting "Emergency! Madame Pomfrey we have an emergency!" I set Severus on the closest bed near me and watched Madame Pomfrey run diagnosis and scans then start giving him potions and rubbing stuff all over him and cast a few spells. In all took about 30 minutes and then the resident healer slumped into a chair looking completely exhausted before she tuned to me. "I can't do anything else for him. I'm sure he'll be fine. Why don't you go get some rest dear." I realy didn't feel very comfortable leaving after I was the one who got Severus in this mess in the first place. But, I guess he'll be alright with Pomfrey.

I started moving towards the doors slowly, but when I got their my hand wouldn't open the door and I felt so bad just leaving. Apparently it was my night to act more like a Gryffindore than I was realy comfortable with, because I sighed and turned around to face Pomfrey who was on her way back to her office but stopped when I spoke "Madame Pomfrey?" she looked at me and nodded for me to continue. "Do you mind if I stay with him. Just to make sure he's Ok?" The woman gave me a stern look then shook her head and magically made up bed for me to sleep in beside Severus. Then looked back at me with that hard look before it melted into a smile and she continued on her way to her office. I felt a little disgusted at myself when I quietly squealed I mean me the dark prince squealing. Argh, its a good thing that madame Pomfrey already had a bed ready for me, because after the night I had had I was beat.

Have you ever had a night where before you went to bed, you felt exhausted but as soon as you laid down you were wide awake? Well that's how I felt then. I couldn't stop seeing Severus' face, and hearing his screams and the other Death Eater's laughter. I had seen other sessions similar to this, if not worse, but I had never been the cause of it before. I knew that Father would have to punish him and I knew he probably wouldn't survive it, but I did it anyway. Foolishly, thinking that daddy would grant a small amount of mercy and just let him die. I turned and looked at the man that I had saved from a new widow's insane wrath and I realy thought about what I had done that night. I had never gone against daddy's orders before, I wondered how pissed he was. If he was counting to 100 or if he was torturing some poor innocent to relive some anger, and I hoped it wasn't the latter


	11. consequences

I guess I fell asleep at some point because I woke up when someone started shaking me, but when I opened my eyes it was still dark, everything was blurry. I could make out the pale hand on my shoulder and I thought the pale blob in front of me was a face, but I wasn't sure until I put my glasses on. Snape's face came into focus. He was sitting on the edge of my bed with a frown of confusion on his face before he spoke. "What happened?" For a moment I had no idea what he was talking about until it all came back to me. I saved his life, but I didn't realy know how to answer the question. So, I didn't.

I asked him one. "You don't remember?" The crease between Severus's eyebrows deepened, and he said "I remember going to the meeting and being discovered as a spy. Then I was punished and then nothing. I think I blacked out after Bellatrix's last spell failed." I shook my head at him. "If you had blacked out, we'd be in my bedroom at Malfoy manor right now because you got us out of there." One eyebrow lowed more in confusion, but the other raised intrigue so I continued. "After Bella's spell didn't work, I told her to stop and took you to the appiration point. Then gave you enough magic to apparate us back here, since I don't know how to apparate yet.

Once we got to this appiration point, you blacked out and I brought you to the infirmary." Both eyebrows were down in confusion again. "You, told her to stop?" "Well, technically I yelled stop to the whole room." The other eyebrow raised this time in amusement. "You saved the traitor who took you from your father and home?"I glared at him. "Just be grateful, and shut up. I could have let Bella bleed you dry, you know she would have." He smirked and then went back to his own bed.

In the morning, we were both woken up by madame Pomfrey and as it was indeed Monday we were both dismissed to classes after she gave us breakfast. Since my first class was potions I ended up walking with Severus in an awkward silence, and he let me enter the classroom first so that he could swoop in dramatically as soon as I sat in my spot between Vince and Draco. I was immediately asked a million questions, but it was all mumbled and whispered so quickly I didn't understand any of it. So instead of looking stupid and most likely getting in trouble for talking while Severus was teaching, I said "I'll answer all your questions after class." I got some pouts and even a glare from Draco but it shut them up for the time being, which was perfect timing when Severus started speaking.

"I hope all of you can at least follow directions because I'm done molly coddling you all. Now get to work, and Mr. Potter I'd like to see you after class." Draco gave me an astoundingly annoyed look, knowing that I wouldn't be able to answer questions after class now, but all I could do was shrug as I honestly had no idea what it was about. Even so, when the lesson ended I had the gang go on to class while I made my way to Severus's desk. "Professor, you wanted to see me." Severus waited until everyone but us had left the classroom before speaking. Looking up from the paper he was grading I saw his usual scowl drift into a mask of gratitude.

"I owe you my life for what you did last night, I cannot thank you enough. I need you to know that from now on I will do anything you ask of me." I couldn't believe this, it was defiantly obvious that he had no idea how he had gotten found out, because if he did he would defiantly not be doing this. In fact I'm sure he'd be pissed, but hey I'm not gonna complain. I nodded and replied "Ok we'll get that dark mark off your arm so daddy cant kill you just 'cuz he's mad and then you'll follow my orders." I raised an eyebrow daring him to argue with me. His lips tightened but he sighed an nodded, then unbuttoned his left sleeve for me to recite the incantation.

I'm sure Severus felt like i was killing him, but after Bella's torture session the only reaction Severus gave was to close his eyes, clench his teeth and tense his arm. When the spell was done, all that was left on Severus's arm was a burn mark of the same shape as the skeleton and snake, but unlike the binding tattoo the burn would heal.

Then, I gave him his first orders. "I need you to tell Dumbledore of what has just transpired." He nodded solemnly. "I am not as stupid as I seem, I know that daddy is crazy. But I also know that its only because his soul is split so many times. You will stay in the order of phoenix and help Dumbledore in any way you feel necessary, if you wish, but while your there I need info. on the horcruxes and where to find them as well as how to destroy them. I'll expect a full report on what you've found next Saturday evening but for now you have another class coming in." I started to leave before I remembered something. "Oh and Severus." When I turned back around he had already stood up. "A) I'll need a pass to my next class, and B) next time I see you you'd better have some burn salve on that arm." He nodded that he understood. I smiled and left after retrieving the pass.

You know, sometimes I'm just too devious for my own good, but I loved it at lunch when I saw Severus. He casually pulled up his sleeves just enough to not look suspicious but still show a sliver of gleaming burn salve laid over small portion of skin that had just a few hours ago been a burned rash and was now the same porcelain color of the rest of his skin. I waited for him to glance at me before giving him a slight nod and a small smile. Then covered it up by taking a sip of pumpkin juice and I could barely believe that I had gotten away with that. I had to stop myself from chuckling, but when we got back into the dormitories and we were all in my boys dorm Draco asked "Who were you smiling at at dinner?"

I sighed, oh well at least it was just Draco and at least he was smart enough not to ask with questionable people around. Even if most of the slytherin's parents were Death Eater's, it didn't automatically mean they wanted to be Death Eaters as well. So I just sighed and answered the question as simply as possible. "Professor Snape." Draco raised his eyebrow and asked "Why?" I raised mine back and answered. "Well I did save his life." Now he looked shocked, for a moment before pulling his bored mask back on and continued with the interrogation.

"Is that what he spoke to you about after class today?" "Yes." "Ok, so let me see if I have the story right so far. You found out that he was a spy when he kidnapped you this summer and you spent all summer and then some hating him. Then, at first possible chance, you tell the Dark Lord himself that Snape is a spy and when your both called for his punishment you stop it. And considering that fact that you weren't here last night I'll go ahead and assume you stayed with him in the infirmary. Then, he called you after class for some unknown reason and, to put the icing on the proverbial cake, you smiled at him at dinner." He turned to Blaze. "Did I miss anything?" Blaze seemed just as calm as ever. "Nope, I think that's it." Draco nodded and tuned back to me. "Care to explain your sudden camaraderie with a known spy?"

Oh merlin, Draco thinks I'm turning spy as well. I couldn't help the reaction when I realized what Draco thought. I laughed, it started as a snort and grew into me having to lean on my bed post to stand up straight. When I started calming down, I said "Oh, you think I'm a traitor? Oh Draco, thats funny! Realy funny." then, I took a deep breath and stood up properly, before continuing. "I have seen to it that our dear potions professor follows my every order from now on. I will be the one telling my father the information he needs not only at Hogwarts but also with the order. Unlike my father, I understand the concept that you catch more flies with honey than you do malice. Snape will tell me everything he knows willingly, not because he fears me, but because he owes me a life debt."

Draco's mask seemed to have slipped again, as he was showing an expression of aw and admiration and seemed to not know what to say until he smirked and nodded before getting his stuff to get ready for bed, heading into the bathroom. The rest of the week went great, I already had my first report from Severus. As well as a list of all the names he knows of in the order. I kept an O in all of my classes and Draco was still praising me for thinking even further ahead than father. Yes, it was a great week indeed, but even so, I still had one more confrontation to get through. I knew that coming Saturday daddy would be livid with me when we spoke. Even being his heir didn't exempt me from daddy's wrath entirely.

So, Saturday night found me pacing the slytherin common room, nervously waiting for Lucius's firecall. When the fire finally roared up an turned green, putting my father's face in it. I jumped nearly a full inch. When I turned to look at him he seemed calmer than I thought he would be. But his jaw was set tightly, with his teeth clenched and he fixed me with a glare I swear would have killed if he were realy here. In hopes of keeping him from getting even more enraged, I walked over and kneeled in front of the erratic green fire that seemed to reflect my father's current mood. I looked at the ground, and tensed. Waiting to be yelled at, but I was surprised when all Father did was take a deep breath and say one word.

"Why?" The quiet rage sounded even more dangerous than what I was expecting and I had to take a deep breath of my own to calm myself and give myself time to think of what to say. "Father, I understand that you are upset with me, and I apologize for that. But, I will not apologize for what I have done." At this point there were multiple gasps. "You know that Bella would have killed him before she was done with him, and I understand that that was your goal, but I could not let you get rid of such an asset as a spy so callously. You have taught me how to make these decisions without impaired judgment. I do not fault you for being mad, for I know it was me you were protecting, and I thank you for that. But, I believe that the needs of our followers are more important than our own needs."

Father sighed and closed his blazing red eyes to take another deep breath, and when he opened them they were calmer but still enraged. "I see." He said tightly. Then, paused "And what is it that you have gained from this decision?" I felt happy that father seemed to want to understand before deciding on my punishment. It meant he trusted my decision, and I could almost feel the pride as a physical element in my chest, before I responded. "Severus Snape has vowed himself to me in return for his safety. I have received a list of order members that he knows and he is acquiring a full list from Albus Dumbledore, soon enough we will not only know who we are dealing with, but as well as if Severus was the only spy." He seemed surprised.

"You seem to be doing well my heir." The bubble of pride swelled even more at this. "But, how do you know that he is telling the truth?" At this I couldn't help but smirk. "I'm sure you've noticed that he no longer caries your mark." Even though it was not a question, I paused for him to nod. "The incantation that I used was weaved with a bond." His eyebrow raised. "This bond allows me to know if he is telling truth or lies. If I tried, I could tell you exactly what he's thinking right this moment. As well as weather or not he's safe and his location." I saw the muscle of my father's cheek strain not to smirk in pride in front of others. "Well done Harry, I expect a continued update on this experiment every time we speak." Good, he's interested. I very well may get off with this Scott free. "Yes, Father." When I looked directly in his eyes, I saw every word of praise he wanted to tell me as we nodded at each other, and he disappeared into the green flames.


	12. bad mood makes bad 'tude

The rest of the year went by pretty smoothly, the order and the ministry never caught daddy. I had Severus and most of the Slytherins at my beck and call, since we knew we didn't have anymore spies. I did amazing in all of my classes, and I kept close contact with daddy. But now, it was July again and I had to go back to the Dursley's for at least one week to keep the stupid order off mine and daddy's back, and that's exactly where I'm headed right now on the Hogwarts express.

I hate this train even more now that its taking me back to my dreadful "home". Psh not! I was snapped out of my hating the world drabble by Draco calling my name and it seemed as if he had been doing so for a while. I blinked at him, and nodded to show him that I was now listening and waited for Draco to repeat himself. "I asked what you plan on doing this summer after the week at the Dursley's?" "I don't know details yet, but I do intend to cause some sort of havoc, as always. Except, this time I'm thinking on a much larger scale." I smirked at him and had to hold back a giggle when Draco almost looked scared for a minute before he cleared his throat and pulled his Malfoy mask back on, and I had to remind myself that dark princes don't giggle.

After looking out the window for a moment, he asked blaze what his plans were and started talking, but of course I tuned them out in favor of devious thoughts of what I wanted to do to the Dursley's when I got there. I was in a fowl mood, and they would be the ones to pay for it. Just thinking about it made me smile and put me in a better mood.

I must have fallen asleep at one point, because the next thing I knew Draco was shaking me awake. When I blearily opened my eyes and looked at him, he started talking. "Finally, I was starting to think you'd never wake up. Come on, were at Kings Cross station." I nodded and started getting my stuff ready to go as Draco the ever dutiful servant helped me with my bags and opened the door for me as I left. He is so good at doing what he needs to, I have trained him so well. Daddy should be proud of me.

When we stepped off the train, I realized something "Where are you going this summer?" Draco smirked as malfoys always do when a plan works perfectly. "As far as Dumbledore and the media know, I'm going to stay with my ever loving god father, Severus Snape. But of course, I'll only be there for a week. Then, I'll be taken to the secret location that my father and our Lord have been at all year." I smiled "Great! Then I'll see you there." he looked confused for a moment. "But how are you getting there?" I rolled my eyes at him "Oh, please! He's loyal to me, not father. You honestly think you can convince him to do something I cant? He'd jump off a cliff if I told him to." "Only because of your forced bond. That he doesn't even know about I might add." I narrowed my eyes at him in anger. "Watch your tongue Draco. We may be friends, but never forget who your talking to." He almost looked ashamed, with his head bowed, as he replied. "Yes sir. I apologize."

After the apology, I acted like it never even happened. Sometimes it was best to keep them on their toes. "Besides, here lately he hasn't even been thinking about disobeying. He's going to daddy's meetings and not giving Dumbles and real info all on his own now. It's almost like he's amused by how confused Dumbles is getting." Draco smirked again and said "Well he is a Slytherin first and foremost, and he did join our Lord of his own free will. Maybe, he just had to relearn what he already knew." I shrugged, and watched fat ol' Dursley trying to get my attention, so that we could leave. It was almost like watching a car wreck, you knew you shouldn't watch but you just couldn't help yourself.

Draco realized I wasn't paying him anymore attention and looked to see what had attained it. With the site of Dursley waving his big fat arms about, the famous Malfoy mask cracked with laughter. Which, was the last bit it took to amuse me to laughter as well. Until, we heard someone clear there throat and when we turned it was Severus. He was looking at us both as if we had grown extra appendages. Draco looked a little sheepish, but I, refusing to be chastised by my own servant, just looked back at him in disdain before informing him. "When you take Draco to the location our fathers are at, you will also take me." He simply nodded and replied "Yes sir." I smirked, I loved telling people what to do. "We will not be able to speak of your mission while I'm with daddy, but you know what your supposed to do and I will still expect reports on it. Just make sure you use your special ink and ward it however you see fit to keep daddy from reading it." He nodded again and said another "Yes sir."

"Good, I'll see you two in a week then." I walked off with my luggage, even as I knew Draco was trying to get my attention, to ask what mission we were talking about, I acted like I didn't even hear him. I walked across the station as I watched Dursley fuming because I was taking so long.

Just looking at him, returned me to my earlier bad mood at having to go back to those muggles again.

When I was in ear shot of him, I glared and set my bags down to say "It might not have taken me so long to trek over here, if I didn't have to lug all these heavy bags." He turned red as a tomato, and glared back at me but one hand settling on the practice wand under my sleeve is all it took for him to start loading my luggage. When he was done with that, he started getting in the car before he realized that I was still just standing there and growled "What are you bloody waiting for? Get in!" I raised an eyebrow at him and calmly asked "You expect _me_ to put my _clean_ hand on that _disgusting_ door handle?" He grumbled even louder this time, but he did come open the door for me. I smiled, as we got in the car and drove away, I really do love being a bastard it's so satisfying.


	13. graveyard

When we pulled up to the Dursley's house it seemed even more drab then when I had left last summer. I had a feeling that this week would be one of the worst ever, and I was right. I swear, the Dursley's acted like they'd never had a decent person step into the house before; scampering about and having to be told what to do. As much as I love ordering people around, having to repeat the same commands over and over again was getting real old real fast.

I found myself writing quite often, just to pass the time. It seemed like my story had taken a life of its own, checked my brain out of the picture and my hand was just along for the ride well plus the cramps from writing for too long. Right now, my main character was trying to come to terms with the fact that her mate is a fledgling. So, the oldest vamp in the colony, who had never shown interest in anybody past a tolerance level, turned into a giggling mass of nerves every time the fledgling is around and the graceful childlike figure turned into a clumsy body of lust.

"he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen there 2 pin pricks of darkness that if only I could fall into would find myself locked into the deepest pits of the under world and his hair was black as night and shinning as a cats fur coat it made me want to pet him until he positively craved my affection and he's always shrouded in this air of mystery cloaked in black as if the queen of darkness herself were trying to-"

"HARRY POTTER!" Merlin I hate that man "WHAT?" "ONE OF YOUR FATHERS HENCHMEN ARE HERE" hmm must be Sev "WELL SHOW HIM UP TO MY ROOM THEN" I heard some cursing and stomping as the fat man lugged himself up the staircase, followed by the light steps of my servant. As they worked their way up the stairs, I started throwing things into my trunk. By the time they were up stairs, if it wasn't on my desk or sailing into the trunk, it was already packed. So when door swung open, I picked up my writing utensils and walked out of the room. Leaving my luggage for Severus to deal with.

when I'd made it down stairs, I was met with the most amusing sight I'd seen in a good long while. It was Draco Malfoy, he was looking around the muggle living room with a look of horrified disgust. "This is where your locked away every year? I don't know how you've survived. Merlin, second most important person in the world and your caged here? I don't believe it. I cant even believe I'm standing in it! I -" "Oh, Draco. Stop being a drama queen. So that way we can get out of here and go see our fathers." thankfully that shut him up, but he was still looking at the room like it was a dirty bat cave and he could get pooped on at any moment.

That was, until Severus came down with my trunk and bags and led us to the alley that would be our point of apparition and after feeling as if I had been turned inside out I found myself standing in the middle of a grave yard. It wasn't the Riddle family grave yard, but it still felt familiar as if I'd been there before. As I was looking around, I noticed one thing in common. All of them had my name on them. This was the Potter family grave yard, and when I looked in front of me, I saw a giant tomb surrounded by dead rotting flowers that on one side it said "To all Potters from near and far: RIP." and on the other it said "Here lay the heirs to the original Potter line." and then it listed a whole line of potters that were obviously long dead and all buried in this tomb at the heart of the grave yard. "We may have time to look for your parents later." It was Severus's soothing baritone. "But it's not safe to be standing here, every ministry and order member in the country is looking for your father. We may be able to look at it at night in disguise, but not now. come on, I'll take you to your father." I nodded and deftly followed him not knowing what to say or even how I should react to this. It almost seems funny now, but I'd never really thought much about my parents before. I knew that they had been daddies enemies, and had died at the wrong end of his killing curse. But, at that moment, I realized that other than there deaths I knew nothing about the people who had created me.

Before I even knew it, I was standing in front of daddy and he was smiling at me. "Good afternoon my prince. I trust that you had a good first year at Hogwarts and a fun filled week of ordering those lazy muggles around." I nodded trying to muster up the energy to seem excited to see him after so long of only seeing him at Death Eater meetings and mainly only speaking to him about business through the fire late at night, but like most parents he knew that there was something wrong with his child and said "Son, walk with me to my study. Lucius, make sure no one disturbs us until further notice." "Yes, my Lord." Then, father got up and walked out of the room with me following at a respectable distance behind him.


	14. I'm a What!

It was a good thing dad knew where he was going, because this place was like some sort of underground maze. After the fifth turn, I had no idea where we were or how to get back to where we started but the deeper we went the stronger the smell of dirt and earth got. When we went down a flight of stairs the earthy smell seemed to wrap me in a giant fuzzy blanket. I had always felt calm in graveyards, but this was something different, stronger. When dad stopped walking, I didn't notice, and accidentally ran into the back of him he looked back at me with a raised eyebrow and I apologized before he opened the door to let us in.

His study looked almost exactly like the one he had at home, the big desk covered in paper work on one side of the room and the circle of chairs and leather couches on the other side with pictures of all his favorite death eaters initiation rituals lining the walls under silencing charms so that the screams don't disturb daddy's work. The only thing missing was the old stone fire place, that was obviously left out so that the influx of magic it would take to have such a thing underground didn't attract any unwanted attention from any nosy aurorers or order members.

Between the smell giving me a homey feeling and the familiar calming sight of my fathers study and my comfy leather wing backed chair I'm sitting in, I nearly forgot what had upset me so much that was before until my dad sat in the black fur chair across from me and reminded me about it by saying "I wasn't planning on taking you to this place until your sixteenth birthday, but that's beside the point, I suppose since you're here now there are some things we should talking about." He paused, as if expecting me to say something, but I just sat in my chair, crossed my legs like if I was sitting in the floor, and waited for him to keep talking. He sighed at my refusal to speak and continued "I know that this place reminds you of what I did, but you have to understand that it was the only way. Alright?" that statement made me want to strangle him. But I didn't, because I knew he was impaired by the fact that he only had one seventh of his soul to work with. So I'll forgive him now, but after Severus destroys the horcruxes and restores my fathers soul then hell be reminded why he chose me as his heir.

For now, I let the smell of my surroundings calm my anger and just nodded but I still couldn't trust my speech enough to vocally respond. So, when I didn't really respond, he continued "Well, on to further business then. Now, you're the one who knows most about my vampire allies, since you deal with them most, as the ambassador who handles them. So let me ask; have you ever met a half vampire?"

Ok I knew dad was crazy, but really. I think he's getting worse. "No, they think humans and other creatures are beneath them, because their considered food. No respectable vampire would be caught undead with a half blooded child. Just like no respectable pure blood would be caught dead with a mud blood child." He seemed to be thinking of something. "Alright. Yes. I'll give you the fact that that is how the majority of them think, but just like there are some purebloods who don't mind muggles there are also those few vampires who are more open-minded as well." Ok I _really_ need to find a mind healer who wont blow our cover. "Yes, but I said _respectable._" He slumped a bit and thought a moment again before trying again.

"Let me tell you a story, ok. But first, before it starts its important to know that the royal vampires have mates that are chosen for them by fate, and that's where it starts. A young, royal vampire girl had found her mate and she was nearly jumping for joy. The only problem was that her mate was not a vampire, he was human, a pureblooded wizard human but, human nun the less. Her clan tried to keep him from her, and told her to never see him again. But, she disobeyed them. So she was banished from the clan and sent to live with the human family she was with before she was turned. Even though this upset the young royal vampire, she did not let it effect her relationship with her human mate. They grew up, got married, and had a child together."

Is this some sort of joke? "Why are you telling me this tall tale?" "It's no tall tale. It's true! The vampire was your mother, the wizard your father, and the child you." Now that was just crossing the line. I got up and headed toward the door while saying "That's it. I'll find you a mind healer." his eyes widened, "I'm not crazy! Its true." I turned to look at him as I replied. "If that's true, then why don't I drink blood? Why does my heart beat? why don't I have fangs? And, why doesn't the sun burn me?" "Because your only half vampire. Which means your also half wizard. Which means your body must adhere to the magical inheritance that you will receive on your seventeenth birthday. That's why I planned to tell you on your sixteenth birthday. So that you would be prepared, a year in advance, for being turned and for the instinct to find your mate. That will hit sometime between the two dates but you wont truly know who your mate is until you turn because of the enhanced sense of smell you will acquire."

"Alright, lets pretend for a moment that your not crazy and your right. Why did you have to tell me now? Why not wait till I was sixteen, like you originally planned?" "Because, graveyards enhance vampiric abilities, and the longer a vampire is in a graveyard the stronger they'll get. I don't know if it works ok half vampires who haven't reached their inheritance yet, but I didn't want to assume it didn't, be wrong and end up with my son even more powerful than he already was and hating me." I nodded "I suppose that makes sense, but I need to think about this. Make Lucius show me to my room." he nodded and called his most loyal servant to show me to my new room that I was extremely glad to see looked almost exactly like my old one.

After I had sent Lucius away, I curled up under my covers and thought 'My whole life has been a lie, I'm not even fully human, I'm half monster.' and that was all it took for the tears to start.


End file.
